


Без слов

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: на заявку юзера с фикбука, который просил Хозию с Эбигейл
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Abigail Marston
Kudos: 2





	Без слов

В лагере всегда слышно, кто с кем и о чем говорит. Эбигейл берет злость, смешанная с каплей мерзенького стыда, когда она видит, как Хозия поучает Джона. Да что его поучать? Без толку. Этот чурбан скорее мертвым прикинется, чем признается в своих ошибках. 

Эбигейл поднимает с шитья взгляд и видит, как Хозия, рассеянно хлопнув Джона по плечу, встает из-за стола и направляется по своим делам. Эбигейл видит, как он подносит кулак ко рту, привычно покашливая. 

Эбигейл вспоминает.

Эти же руки четыре года назад. Джона и след простыл, и никто не надеялся, что он вернется. Эбигейл помнит холодные вечера у костра, помнит сухие руки Хозии, и свои, холодные, — в его. Тогда все было как-то иначе, и его слова, что все образуется, согревали, наверное, даже получше, чем руки. Хоть она и старалась не позволять себе верить в эти глупости. Хозия бы, верно, обиделся, узнай, как она о нем думала. «Я хоть и не молод, но далеко не так глуп, как эти болваны», — сказал бы он, и рассмеялся. Они пили по утрам кофе, когда Джек заходился плачем и спать было уже невозможно; Хозия рассказывал ей о Бесси и о том, что они никогда всерьез не хотели детей, и вот теперь у него сразу и Артур (Джона они старались не упоминать), и даже маленький Джек, без особых на то усилий. Эбигейл смеялась сквозь усталость, потирая красные глаза и зевая. Она всегда любила его юмор. Его шутки, которые он говорил всегда с таким серьезным лицом, что не всегда поймешь, шутит он или нет. 

Эбигейл больно сознавать, что она в какой-то мере скучает по тем временам. Было тяжело и страшно — но рядом был Хозия. 

А теперь лишь этот дурень, одно название, что муж и отец ее ребенка. 

Эбигейл слышит голос Хозии — всегда вежлив, всегда приветлив. Она поднимает взгляд — вот он, прямо перед ней, улыбается. Треплет по ладони.

— Привет, Эбигейл. Не скучаешь?

— Заскучаешь с вами, столько дел, не переделать за всю жизнь, — кивает она в сторону кучки одежек, которые еще предстоит заштопать.

— Как и всем нам, Эбби, как и всем нам. Я бы помог, да, боюсь, только все испорчу. Эти руки горазды лишь по карманам шарить, — крякнув, он опускается на траву рядом с ней, отщипывает какую-то травинку и принимается рассеянно ее покусывать. 

Эбигейл не отвечает — молчаливо хитро улыбается себе под нос, чувствуя, как Хозия ласково скользнул ладонью по ее плечу. Она не верит ни единому его слову — потому что помнит эти узловатые сухие пальцы на своей коже. Помнит, на сколько оттенков нежности они способны, а не только лишь нынешние дружеские случайные касания. 

Она помнит его мягкие губы на своей шее, теплое дыхание на коже, помнит те редкие моменты, когда чувствовала, что женщина может быть женщиной, а не нянькой, кухаркой, швеей, шлюхой. Помнит едва уловимое теперь ощущение нужности, ценности самой по себе. 

Она переводит взгляд на Хозию. В его глазах — та самая тоненькая хитринка, так хорошо знакомая ей за все эти годы. 

— Не льсти себе, — с улыбкой отвечает она. — Никто бы не пустил тебя в свои карманы, не будь на то его воля. 

Хозия хмыкает. С какую-то секунду ей кажется, что сейчас он потянется вперед и запечатлеет на ее губах короткий, совсем ребяческий поцелуй — еще одна его черта, которую она в нем так любит; запрятанное глубоко какое-то совершенное мальчишество, — но Хозия лишь смотрит на нее, и от самого его взгляда ей становится невыразимо тепло. 

Они всегда понимали друг друга без слов. 

Он встает, подмигнув ей напоследок, и Эбигейл случайно укалывает себе палец — оттого, что не может отвести от него глаз.


End file.
